cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royaume-Uni
|slots = 2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The United Kingdom of Great Britain, Northern Ireland and Canada (the European part commonly known as the United Kingdom, the UK or Britain and the American part as simply Canada) is a sovereign state located off the north-western coast of continental Europe and the northernmost part of the Nort American continent. The country includes the island of Great Britain, the north-eastern part of the island of Ireland, many smaller islands (mostly located in the North Atlantic ocean) and through a royal personal union the Canadian dominion. The United Kingdom is a unitary state governed under a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary system, with its seat of government in the capital city of London, with the exception of Canada which has its own parliament and Prime Minister, with the government of Canada in Ottawa. The European part, Great Britain, is made up out of four countries: England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. History Politics The Monarch The monarchy of the United Kingdom and Canada (commonly referred to as the British/Canadian monarchy) is the constitutional monarchy of the United Kingdom and its overseas territories (i.e. Canada). The present monarch, King Michael VI, has reigned since 6 February 2007. He and his immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial and representational duties. As a constitutional monarch, the King is limited to non-partisan functions such as bestowing honours and appointing the Prime Ministers of both the United Kingdom and Canada. Though the ultimate executive authority over the government of the United Kingdom is still by and through the monarch's royal prerogative, these powers may only be used according to laws enacted in Parliament, and, in practice, within the constraints of convention and precedent. The King has somewhat more powers in the dominion of Canada. Religious role The sovereign is the Supreme Governor of the established Church of England. Archbishops and bishops are appointed by the monarch, on the advice of the Prime Minister, who chooses the appointee from a list of nominees prepared by a Church Commission. The Crown's role in the Church of England is titular; the most senior clergyman, the Archbishop of Canterbury, is the spiritual leader of the Church and of the worldwide Anglican Communion. The monarch takes an oath to preserve Church of Scotland and he or she holds the power to appoint the Lord High Commissioner to the Church's General Assembly, but otherwise plays no part in its governance, and enjoys no powers over it. The Sovereign plays no formal role in the disestablished Church in Wales or Church of Ireland. Finances The Royal family (i.e. the King) has an estimated net worth of 680 million £ (2010). Recidences The Sovereign's official residence in London is Buckingham Palace. It is the site of most state banquets, investitures, royal christenings and other ceremonies. Another official residence is Windsor Castle, the largest occupied castle in the world, which is used principally at weekends, Easter and during Royal Ascot, an annual race meeting that is part of the social calendar. The Sovereign's official residence in Scotland is the Palace of Holyroodhouse in Edinburgh. Other residences include Clarence House and Kensington Palace. The palaces belong to the Crown; they are held in trust for future rulers, and cannot be sold by the monarch. The King also owns two private estates as personal property: Sandringham House in Norfolk, and Balmoral Castle in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. Style The present Sovereign's full style and title is "Michael the Seventh, Duke of Kent, York and Oxford, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of His other Realms and Territories King, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith". However in Canada the title is "Michael Sept, par la grâce de Dieu Roi du Royaume-Uni, du Canada et de ses autres royaumes et territoires, Chef du Commonwealth, Défenseur de la Foi". The Sovereign is known as "His Majesty". The Premiers Prime Minister of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of Canada The Parliments Parliment of the United Kingdom The parliament of the United Kingdom that meets in the Palace of Westminster has two houses; an elected House of Commons and an appointed House of Lords. Any bill passed requires Royal Assent to become law. Parliment of Canada Canada's federal structure divides government responsibilities between the federal government and the ten provinces. Provincial legislatures are unicameral and operate in parliamentary fashion similar to the House of Commons in the UK. Foreign Relations Law and criminal justice Constitution of the United Kingdom Constitution of Canada Military Armed Forces of the United Kingdom Royal Navy HM Army Royal Air Force Armed Forces of Canada Royal Navy of Canada Canadian Land Forces Canadian Air Force Economy Economy of the United Kingdom Bank of England Economy of Canada Culture